lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Bidding of the Minstrel
The Bidding of the Minstrel (Zaproszenie minstrela) – pieśń autorstwa J.R.R. Tolkiena, wydana w 1914 r. w II tomie Historii Śródziemia – "Ostatnie Legendy Śródziemia". Pieśń była w zamyśle częścią wielkiej, lecz nieskończonej opowieści o Eärendilu – The Lay of Eäredel – znanej jedynie we fragmentach. Oryginał Sing us yet more of Eärendil the wandering, Chant us a lay of his white-oared ship, More marvelous-cunning than mortal man’s pondering, Foamily musical out on the deep. Sing us a tale of immortal sea-yearning The Eldar once made ere the change of the light, Weaving a wine like spell, and a burning Wonder of spray and the odors of night; Of murmurous gloamings out on far oceans; Of his tossing at anchor off islets forlorn To the unsleeping waves’ never-ending sea-motions; Of bellying sails when a wind was born, And the gurgling bubble of tropical water Tinkled from under the ringéd stem, And thousands of miles was his ship from those who wrought her A petrel, a sea-bird, a white-wingéd gem, Gallantly bent on measureless faring Ere she came homing in sea-laden flight, Circuitous, lingering, restlessly daring, Coming to haven unlooked for, at night. But the music is broken, the words half-forgotten, The sunlight has faded, the moon is grown old, The Elven ships foundered or weed-swathed and rotten, The fire and the wonder of heart is acold. Who now can tell, and what harp can accompany With melodies strange enough, rich enough tunes, Pale with the magic of cavernous harmony, Loud with shore-music of beaches and dunes, How slender his boat; of what glimmering timber; How her sails were all silvern and taper her mast, And silver her throat with foam and her limber Flanks as she swan-like floated past! The song I can sing is but shreds one remembers Of golden imaginings fashioned in sleep, A whispered tale told by the withering embers Of old things far off that but few hearts keep. TłumaczenieTłumaczenie: Mithgaraf O Eärendilu Wędrowcu zaśpiewaj nam pieśni Niech płyną w dal baśnie, w białych wioseł takt, Żeglując wśród pian z dala od głębin czerni O statku co więcej cudów niż Ty marzeń znał. Wyśpiewaj opowieść o tych nieśmiertelnych O Eldarach głodnych mórz, z dawnych er i gwiazd, Niech czar pieśni jak wino płynie i niech niesie nam Cudów i błysków woń, zapach nocnych fal. Wśród drgań morza, wśród mgieł, wśród łaknących wód Uniósł kotwicę z opuszczonych zatok drzemiących jak schron Pragnąc nieuśpionych fal, wiecznie żywych mórz, Kołyszących jak dzwon, tam gdzie wiatru dom. Płynie gdzie bulgocze piana tropikalnych mórz Błyskając światłem spod obręczy mgły Tysiące mil od portu gdzie narodził się Gdzie został wykuty, on i jego sny. Gna jak petrel morski klejnot dali Dumnie tnąc przez er niezmierzony krąg Tułacz przybił wreszcie w śmiałości bez końca Do portu wiecznie tęskniącego w noc Lecz muzyka umiera, słów nie pomni nikt Słońce też zanika, księżyc nurza się Statki elfów mchem zarosłe, butwieją gdzieś Ogień marznie jak pragnienia serc. Któż teraz może tę baśń dalej nieść Któraż harfa i jej przedziwny głos Gdzie pełnia nut, harmonii chór Oddadzą łoskot fal, skalnych urwisk grzmot Smukła łódź, strugana z błyszczących drzew Srebrne wiosła, połyskliwy maszt Skrzyła się gardziel a skrzydła pełne piany Łabędzia pędzącego w przeszłości blask Pieśń, którą znam to ledwie wspomnień strzęp Złotych wizji niesionych przez potomków cień Szepty i dawnych ognisk gasnący żar Żyjących w nielicznych tylko sercach sen. Kategoria:Pieśni